


Supercorp meet Wynonna Earp 3

by slendercyd



Category: Supergirl TV 2015, Wynonna Earp - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 07:01:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11938797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slendercyd/pseuds/slendercyd
Summary: Kale and Lara stays on the Sanvers for a while, Lena let Kara with the childrens and Maggie wanting to have childrens so, sometimes they spend time together more. While Alex is working on Wynonna's file, she found something.





	Supercorp meet Wynonna Earp 3

In a coffee shop, Waverly and Nicole having coffee, while Wynonna is drinking liquior in that very early. Nicole put something on the table. It is the files came from a friend.  
Wynonna, opened it.  
" Where did you get this?"  
Nicole answered her slowly.  
" It was from Alex, she gave that to me yesterday. That was the, all records of children went missing, homeless, orphan and.....dead..."  
Waverly look around and, " This is a big City, Wynonna. We need help."  
Nicole remembered the Supergirl who burns the table.  
" Supergirl. Yeah, we need her to find your baby. I know she was different."  
Waveryly look at her jealously.  
" Hey, dont look at me like that, sweetie, you are beautiful than her. Does she fly?"  
Wynonna interup Nicole.  
" Enough, were going to start now."  
At DEO, Alex is studying Wynonna's case and Kara sitted beside her.  
" You know, Maggie is with the childrens."  
" What?! She never told me to absent today."  
" Its okay Alex, she really want a baby, what if.."  
" Kara, its not that easy, we need to plan it, not like Lena, she can have whatever she want. By the way, do you kids have records on when did they came from? I am helping, the Earps."  
" Do you think those are the babies?"  
Alex recognize Nicole. " A baby not babies"  
Then Alex and Kara went to L-Corp and meet Lena their.  
Jess said Lena had a very important meeting with Lex and so they waited into her office.  
At the conference room.  
" I am happy that you are okay right now. What i want is you will help us with our new project Lena. The Luthors are missing you. Me and mom. Im not objecting what life you are choosing, we just want you to do science. Make a difference again."  
" If this is about the Danvers, i would say no. We.are okay now Lex, i dont want you going back to prison again. If you could see, we are having a normal life."  
" That girl is an alien, im so sorry. I wanted you to be happy Lena but you are a Luthor. Think about that."  
Lena is dealing with the government. Unlike what Lex and Lillian want is to be a private organization that only Luthors can control anything.  
Lena go back to her office, she looks unhappy.  
" Hi Lena," Kara see that she is sad and she dont know how to start a conversation.  
" Im sorry, if you waited so long. So what do we have here?.."  
Kara whispers Alex to ask Lena about her case.  
" Lena Luthor, Im her to ask some questions about Kale and Lara. If thats okay. Im sorry but its my job."  
Lena sigh for a moment.  
" Kale and Lara are my childrens."  
Kara stand up and. " Yes It is yours Lena, i mean ours., we cant take them away from you. All we are asking if where you get them, what happened to that day. So we can figure out things."  
Alex cant lie to an emerald eyes, as she stares to it.  
" Lena, the truth is we cant find any records of Kale and Lara. Thats why were here. Lena, please.  
Lena give Alex what she want because she trusted her. But Kara is thinking if that woman is really the real mother of one of her childrens.  
Back at the DEO.  
Alex calls Maggie to check what they are doing.  
" Hi babe, whats up, how was everything there?"  
" Were fine, actually were on the farm, and try to teach them how to fire a gun."  
Alex is very surprise. " What!!!!? Are serious?!!"  
" Im joking, were just here watching a movie."  
Suddenly, while Maggie look at the window she saw dark shadows which is coming slowly with a static voices.  
" Alex please, I really need help." She felt scared.  
Alex and Kara dont waste any time. When they arrive at Sanvers residence. Kara saw a black shadows sorrounding the house.  
" Kara what is that?!!....", they both hearing Maggie calling for help.  
That was the first time Kara saw something paranormal  
In which, from the middle of the hot afternoon became cold and freezing quickly. She use her heat vision to the shadows but it never turns away.  
It doesnt help anything they have, and Supergirl decided to take the childrens away from the house. She is taking her to L-Corp.  
" Lena, keep the children away form the window."  
Back at the Sanvers, Maggie is possesed. Alex saw her creepy eyes and a monsters voice saying.  
" You cant keep the child away, it was mine."  
The Earps and Nicole arrives unexpectedly. Wynonna holding the peacemaker and ready to shoot Maggie.  
" No,!!!!, Dont ever do that." Alex point her favorite gun to Wynonna.  
The house explode.And Maggie gone away.  
Waverly get pissed.  
" That was not her."  
Alex went confuse.  
" Whats just happened? Where did Maggie go?!... And you. You gonna try to kill my wife..."  
Nicole make everyone calm down.  
" Guys, take it easy. Okay. Wynonna, Alex put your gun down."  
Wynonna starts to cry amd thinking about her baby.  
" This is not right, this is all my fault. Tgey were going to find her."  
And Supergirl came back to them.  
" Where is Maggie?"  
Waverly, see the girl of steel for the first time.  
" She is possesed. That only thing we could do, is get her and let the demons out of her body."  
" Im going to find Maggie Alex."  
Wynonna stops, Supergirl.  
" Stop, Who ever you are, you can do this alone."  
" Im supergirl and i have powers to do that."  
Nicole convinced her. " you cant stop demons by your powers. Trust me, only Wynonna can kill it."  
Alex is recovering and remember the baby.  
" It is your baby, is it?! Tell me which child is it?"  
" The girl."

 

Lena and the children go home to the Luthors Mansion. Lillian saw them in a hurry. When they come inside the house, Lena close and lock all the windows and doors. Covering the windows with thick curtains.  
" What is going on Lena?"  
" Nothing, we just need to hide."  
" " From whom?"  
And Maggie knock to the main door. Everyone inside is quiet. No one opens the door. But Lex is outside seeing Maggie knocking the door violently.  
" Hey, stop."  
Lex look Maggie from up to down. She doesnt moved.  
" I will call security or you leave."  
She still not moving. " Hey," when Lex try to hold her shoulder, his hand burned.  
" What the......" Maggie look at Lex as he throwns away.  
Lex is screaming, he is really hurt.  
Maggie now back her own voice.  
" Hey, Lara, come with me, its your aunt Maggie."  
Lena is hugging her childrens tightly. And when no ines came out the door. The monster voice comes back and try to break the windows. She is really mad.  
Lillian find a shotgun and holding it, pointing to the door and ready to shoot any time.

 

Wynonna arrived alone at the Luthors Mansion. Alex is driving with the Wayhaught so fast.  
" Okay, can you slow it down." Nicole went scared.  
" No way!"  
And she drive straight to the Luthors Mansion.  
Supergirl also is on her way. But Wynonna is there already. She face to face with Maggie who is possesed by demon.  
" You cant stop me, Wynonna. Your child is mine."  
" Really. How do you sure. " she hit Maggie on the face with the peacemaker and fight back.  
While inside, Lara falls on the floor. Lena try to awake her. Amd Lillian went outside with her shotgun.  
" Stop messing out of my house."  
When shes outside, she saw Maggie and the Woman are rumbling down. Soon Supergirl arrives and Alex with the Wayhaught. She cant believe whats happening. She found Lex is lying on the ground, and everything turn mess.  
Supergirl cant use her powers because she dont want Maggie hurt.  
" What do we do now?"  
Waverly explain to her everything.  
" We have to get her and take the demon out."  
Wynonna is really tire of punching her. Until Maggie slows down.  
Waverly and Nicole get Maggie and tie her on a tree.  
Alex is holding her hand.  
Wynonna taking her away.  
" She is not your wife, Alex. Give this to her and let her drink it."  
Wynonna give Alex a steel bottle and pour it to Maggie's mouth. Wynonna cuts Maggie's finger and when Alex saw that she hit her on the face.  
" I told you not to hurt her."  
" She is not your wife trust me."  
Now a black thick smoke comes out to Maggies body. Look like a snake with demons head. Wynonna point her peacemaker to that thing and shoot it.  
Maggie is unconcious. The dark matter fades away. Alex untie Maggie and Supergirl went inside the house. Seeing Lena carrying Lara.  
She hugged them, Lena gave Lara to Supergirl and went all out to the house.

 

Lena is unspoken. After she let Supergirl carry Lara.  
Wynonna now found her lost daughter. Supergirl gave Lara to her and starts to cry.

No one could ever imagine that it happens, for the second time Supergirl dont use her powers. And saw Wynonna how she really missing her child. 

To be continue.........


End file.
